


Gay Bestfriend

by nehemi1ah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nehemi1ah/pseuds/nehemi1ah
Summary: Your brothers gay bestfriend sees you as a boy, and intends to get what he wants.
Kudos: 10





	Gay Bestfriend

"Kay." The familiar voice called as he entered the kitchen.

He was everywhere nowadays. The bathroom, laundry, once you'd even caught him in your room. Of course, he made up some invalid excuse.

You didn't bother looking back, washing the sticky mess from this mornings pancakes from your fingers.

He didn't speak again, you heard nothing. It was odd, and just as you turned the water off, warmth hit you back, wide hands grasping loosely onto your slim waist.

You gasp, your hips hitting the sink in attempt to create distance. Due to his height, you could feel his manhood pressing against your lower back, oddly enough he was excited.

"Joh-"

He leans down, before you can finish his breath wafts against your ear and making you flinch at sensation.

"This is what you do to me." He whispers, voice lower than usual. Everything's different from usual, he never dared get this close to you before.

Then again, your brother was usually always around.

As if to put emphasis behind his words, he rocks forward, grinding himself against you. As if shocked back into reality, you flinch forward.

You pull at his wrist and attempt to squirm away, though his hand only tighten around your waist. 

"John! Let me go!" You yell, pulling and tugging at him which dosent work.

You begin to panic, result to pinching and hitting at his hands.

He doesn't move a inch, seemingly unaffected, until you feel him huff into your hair and his then grasp tightens, to the point of pain, nails digging into your skin.

A startled cry escapes your lips, frantics immediately ceasing, you stare down into the sink infront of you willing the rising tears not to fall.

"Kay, I've seen the way you look at me. If your still in the closet, it's okay, I won't tell a soul."

Your breathing from the struggle is still heavy, now confused, a frown falls onto your face.

One of his hands runs from your side, tracing your belly.

You flinch, as if he can sense your about to snatch away, he grabs both of your hands in one of his, pinning them against your chest, you stumble back and hit his chest due to the force.

"Shh, I know it's hard, coming to terms with who you are." He whispers, kissing the top of your head, his right hand still tracing your belly.

You regret wearing a t-shirt that day.

"J-John, what the hell are you talking about?" You breathe out, words trembling. "Let me go, or I'll tell my brot-"

"Tell him what? About how in the closet you are?" His hand dips lower, trailing underneath the waistband of your sweats.

Your stomach tightens as he touches your lower belly. You attempt to tug your wrist free to no avail and tears burn your eyes.

"John don't! Stop!" 

His cock throbs against your back, he seems to get off on hearing you plea.

After a moment, he hums again. 

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you. You're such a petite, little boy, I wonder if it's the same for here."

Your confusion has little time to surface as his hand dips under your panties, you jerk against him, whimpering loudly at the pressure he places against your cunt.

For a moment your both silent, his grasp on your wrist falters and you use this to snatch away, turning to face him quickly, your lower back hits the sink.

"Y- you're a girl?" He breathes out, running back his dark curls as he looks you up and down.

His eyes once again meets yours, a stray tear escapes and rushes down your flushed cheek.

He coos, taking a step forward but you shake your head and attempt to rush past him.

"No, dont touch me!" 

He does, as soon as you brush past him his arm catches your waist, he snatches you back into a pretty forceful hug, shh'ing into your ear.

"No, Kay. I'm so sorry- I just thought-"

He clears his throat.

"I'm sorry."

You attempt to shove away, though tears continue to fall and eventually you find yourself relaxing into the comfort of his embrace.

He smells strongly of cologne and its invasive yet calming, his body is hard against yours and it provides a odd sense of security for the time being.

"I'm sorry." He repeats, though it's out of place considering you'd been standing there for moments now.

One of his hands remains on your back, the other trails down. You tense and he holds you tighter to him.

"John.." you breathe out warily, barely managing to avoid the tremble in your voice.

"You still look just like a boy, a soft one, with messy short hair." He chuckles to himself, his hand dipping under your sweats once more, you gasp sharply as he carress your bare ass. You shove and punch at his chest, only making him hold you tighter.

"John! Stop! I'm a girl, get off me!" 

He laughs, his nails dig into your skin as he attempts to hold you still and it makes you whimper.

"I'm aware. We can always play pretend though, right, Kay?" 

"No!" You barley have room to punch at him anymore, he's holding you so tightly against him you're practically suffocating. 

He removes his hand from your sweats and brings them to his face.

Your confused what's happening untill you feel his hand in your sweats again, dipping between your buttcheeks, his fingers are wet.

You must have tensed or flinched, because he whispers.

"Had to improvise."

Your stomach churns and you punch at him again, as much as you can manage, tears burn your eyes and your breast hurt from pressing against him so tightly.

"John, stop! I- I'm not a guy." Your voice trembles as you choke on a sob.

He grunts, and gently replies once more. "I'm aware."

His fingers trace your back entrance, making you whimper sharply, tensing.

He laughs. "I'm assuming that mean you've never had anything here before?"

His finger prob exactly where you dont want them and you flinch hard, though hes holding you so tightly you barely make the movement.

"Answer me, Kay."

"J-John I dont want this, let me go." 

He laughs again, tsking, leaving you confused. "Then you shouldn't have lead me on."

You're about to object when you feel him pressing, attempting to force two fingers somewhere they're not supposed to be.

Your body jerks, more tears spring free and your sweaty hands result to gripping his shirt in tight fist rather than pushing away aimlessly.

"Ow! Ow! J-John-"

"Relax, Kay. You're tenser than a virgin." He chuckles.

You suffocate a sob and your chest jumps. "B-because I dont want thi-"

"Shh," he coos, and continues pressing.

His fingers arent wet enough, you'd just gotten out the shower that morning but it was still humiliating and the stretch burns.

You whimper and whine and before you know it his fingers are knuckle deep in your ass, and you practically trembling, clinging to his shirt.

"Not so bad right." He kisses the top of your head.

Before you can respond he slowly begins to move his fingers, you sigh thinking hes removing them, though he presses back in making you flinch hard.

A sob escapes your lips, you allow your weight to fall into his chest, and you result to full on weeping.

It wasn't entirely fake, though a part of you intended to escape my turning him off with your tears, a weeping woman was seldom attractive.

He stops, he seems shocked, and after a moment of you soaking his shirt he removes his fingers. He grabs you by your shoulders, holding you upright, looking you in the face.

"Why are you crying?" He ask as you continue to choke on tears.

With a sigh he turns you around and walks you to the counter, you assume hes going to get you tissues or something, though instead you feel him yank on your sweats.

You gasp, your face sticky with tears, his hand suddenly grasp the back of your neck and roughly bends you over the counter, you brace your hands against the marble in order to protect your face.

You feel heat against the crack of your ass, immediately realizing what it is.

"No!" You scream, its loud and rings through the kitchen, though he simply laughs.

"What happened to crying, huh? You're such a pretty crier, Kay, was that supposed to turn me off?" 

He grinds against you, then you feel a cold, wet substance dribble between the both of you and his cock practically glides along your asscheeks.

"Had lube in my pocket." He mumbles, as if sensing your confusion.

You whine, scratching and pinching at his hand pinning your neck though it seems to do nothing but make him angry.

He pressing your face harder into the counter, your cheek now squished against it.

"Be, fucking, still." Hes probing at your back entrance.

You can already tell he's big and you kick your legs, suddenly alarmed.

"No! J-John don't! P-please!" 

You struggle and kick though he continues to press, you feel yourself begin to stretch to accommodate him.

A shaky gasp escapes your lips, the lube is cool and aids his way, though the feeling is a foriegn and uncomfortable fullness, the more he pushes it begins to sting.

"J-John, J-John-" 

"Shh, try to relax," He leans over you, his hips coming flush with yours and making you whimper loudly, his lips meeting your neck as he removes his hand.

"Relax, Kay." He mumbles, kissing you again, only now do you realize how you're trembling beneath him.

His hands meet your waist, his grasp gentle, knowing you no longer have the strength nor resolve to fight him.

He pulls out, then slowly pressing in again. You hiss, it still stings and the fullness makes you feel queasy.

"This is nice," he breathes, setting a slow pace, his hands practically caressing your hips now.

"Maybe I'm not gay, maybe I just like ass." He laughs.

It makes you extremely uncomfortable with how calm he his about this, as if he's done nothing wrong.

"That would make me pan, right? Since I'd just, fuck anyone?"

He leans down, as if to make sure you knew he was addressing you, his hips meet your ass a bit more forcefully then usual and you grunt, tears burning your eyes once more.

"J-just hurry." You whisper.

He laughs and places a sloppy kiss against your cheek before pulling away.

"If you say so." Theres a thrill in his voice that frightens you.

He pulls out, and slams back into you hard.

You gasp loudly, almost choking as air seems forced from your lungs, jumping to your tip toes in suddenly attempt to cope.

"John!" 

"Kay," he breathes out your name much too sensually, his grasp on your hips aidding his rough pace.

You want to sob, you can swear your about to vomit but nothing ever comes up, your reduced to sharp whines with each harsh thrust, until they begin grow uneven.

His hands on your hips tighten, his nails dig into your skin and finally a warmth floods inside of you as he curses into your neck. You gag at the sensation, and when he finally pulls out the wetness trails down your leg.

"As much as I love to see it," you hear him tucking himself away, his words breathy. 

You're hiccuping, face wet with a mess of tears, eyelashes sticky. You're barely looking at his blurry image, your entire body tired. You just want to sleep.

Then he stands you up by your shoulders, kissing your wet cheek once more.

He licks his lips afterwards, the sight is disturbing.

"You can't cry all day. Let's clean you up and watch a movie or something, yeah?"


End file.
